Christmas Without Them
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Fifteen year old Teddy Lupin thinks about his parents over the Christmas holidays and he has a dream. I suck at summaries! Enjoy!


A/N: Hello all, just a little something for Christmas involving the Lupins. Why did J.K. Rowling have to kill them both, why? *Sob* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Merry, early, Christmas! Oh and just so you know, I believe that by age fifteen or so Teddy would know quite a bit about his parents from Harry and many other people. I'm sure that Harry has told him about his father running out on them for a short time. Or maybe he hasn't, because I almost imagine that Teddy goes through a rebellious stage when he hears about that at about age sixteen. So yeah, I might write a fic about that, you know, Harry telling Teddy that…. Do you think I should do it? If you do, please write about it in your review. Don't forget to review.

I was also thinking about writing a fic about Lily and Teddy's talents (As some of you know I ship Teddy/Lily Luna, but of course she is way too young in this fic for that). In my head canon, Teddy is musically talented (he can sing and play guitar) and Lily is an artist. I've never really mentioned it in my other fics (I believe I sort of said about Lily being an artist in one of them), but I really want to write something about it. What do you guys think, should I do it? Review and tell me.

Finally, since I don't have a Beta, I have to do it myself. I'm only human, I don't catch all my mistakes, but please don't be rude or anything. I try my best.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Characters, I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Teddy Lupin sat on the window seat in his Godfather's sitting room, staring up at the stars. It was Christmas Eve, and like every Christmas since Teddy could remember, Teddy was staying with his Godfather and his family, so that he could open presents with them.<p>

At the moment, Teddy was thinking about his parents. What would Christmas be like if they were there with him? Would he wake up early in the morning and eagerly wake up his Mum and Dad, telling them to get up because it was Christmas? Would he have had brothers and sisters to share Christmas with? All these thoughts and more swam around Teddy's head.

"What's on your mind, Ted?" Teddy turned around to see his Godfather smiling kindly at him. Teddy sighed.

"Just thinking about my mum and dad," Teddy muttered softly. The smile on Harry's face saddened at the comment, and an understanding look came across his face. Harry took a seat next to his Godson and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are with you, Teddy, even if you don't see them, they are there. I know how hard it is, especially during Christmas, but just remember that they are looking down on you and they love you with all their hearts." Teddy smiled a little at Harry's little speech. It was one that he had heard every Christmas since he was ten, but it always calmed him down.

"I know, thank you Harry." They shared brief hug.

"You're welcome Teddy." Harry told him after they pulled away. They sat in silence a few seconds. The silence was broken by five year old Lily Luna Potter running into the room and jumping into Teddy's lap. Teddy just thanked Merlin that she landed the way she had, or she would have seriously hurt him.

"Lily, you have to be careful." Her father scolded her. Lily apologized before she turned her attention back to Teddy.

"Teddy, Mummy said its time for bed. She said that if we don't get to bed soon, Father Christmas won't leave us any presents!" A look of horror washed over the little girls face, causing Teddy to chuckle. Teddy remembered when he believed in Father Christmas, and he found it cute that Lily was so worried about it.

"Oh no, we can't let that happen!" Teddy gasped. Harry gave him a wink and told Lily that he would be in her room soon to tuck her in. "Well c'mon, we better get to bed." Teddy said as he picked up the little girl and began to make his way to her room. Lily was small for a five year old, but she was still heavy.

"Bloody hel-heck Lily, you're getting too heavy for this." Teddy grumbled. Lily giggled.

"Sorry Teddy and you almost swore!" Lily giggled again. Teddy gave her a look of mock shock.

"Swearing, me? Lily, how could you say such a thing about me?" Lily giggled again and kissed Teddy's cheek.

"You're silly, Teddy." She told him. Teddy smiled and gave her a kiss cheek.

"Well if I'm silly, then you are the silliest little girl I know." Lily glared at him, but it was only halfhearted.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm a big girl and one day I'm going to marry you, Teddy Lupin." Teddy just smiled at her. He knew of Lily's little crush on him and it didn't bother him; he thought it was sweet to be honest.

They were in her room by this point. Teddy set Lily down on her bed. She was already in her little green night gown, so she just climbed under her blankets.

"Goodnight, Lily Pad. Happy Christmas, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He gave her a little kiss on her forehead. Lily's big green looked into Teddy's gray ones.

"Goodnight, Teddy. See you in the morning." With that, Teddy left the room.

Teddy bid the boys, Ginny and Harry a goodnight before he went to the guestroom. He stayed in the guestroom whenever he stayed at the Potter's. Before James was born, Teddy had his own room, but then again Harry and Ginny had lived in a two bedroom flat at that point. The room was more of his second bedroom than a room for real guests (Teddy wasn't really considered a guest since he was there a lot during holidays), but once he finished school it would be transform into a guestroom once more.

Teddy stripped down to his boxers and slipped on his sleep pants before he climbed into bed. He took one last look at the picture of his parents on the bedside table. It was the only picture from their wedding, and they looked so happy. Tonks was wearing a sun dress with her hair bubblegum pink in a undo while his father wore his best robes, which were still pretty raggedy, but at that moment his father didn't seem to care. They were both smiling at the camera and sharing the occasional kiss ever now and then. They looked happy, they looked alive. Teddy sighed.

"Happy Christmas, Mum and Dad," He whispered before he turned the light out and went to sleep.

*_Dream* _

_The dream started off with a five year old Teddy Lupin running into his parents' room. They were still asleep, curled up together. Teddy jumped on his their bed and began bouncing around. _

"_Mummy, Daddy, wake up its Christmas!" The little boy cried. Remus Lupin was the first to open his eyes of course; Tonks wasn't much of a morning person. He had to chuckle at his son's hyper behavior. "Good morning to you too, Teddy," Remus told his son. Teddy bounced his way over to his father and hugged him. _

"_Happy Christmas, Daddy!" Teddy cried. This caused Tonks to wake up. Teddy noticed the movement from his mother, even though she tried her best to pretend to still be asleep. "Mummy, c'mon it's Christmas!" Teddy said as he shook his mother lightly. Tonks groaned. _

"_Teddy love, Mummy says it's too early to open presents." The Auror muttered sleepily. _

"_But Mummy, Father Christmas was here!" The Five year old whined lightly. Remus gave his wife an amused look, causing his wife to sigh._

"_Okay love, go into the living room and Mummy and Daddy will be there soon, okay." Teddy nodded eagerly and ran out the door to the Christmas tree. It didn't take long for Remus and Tonks to make their way into the living room. _

_It wasn't long before Teddy began to open his Christmas gifts. Thanks to Hermione, werewolves had more rights and Remus was able go back to teaching at Hogwarts and the Lupins were able to move out of Tonks' mother's house. _

"_Mummy, this one says it's for you from Father Christmas!" Teddy said as he handed his mother a clothing box wrapped in snowman wrapping paper. Tonks opened the gift and smiled at what it held. She gave Remus a secret smile but she would let Teddy see what Santa had given her. Of course poor little Teddy didn't understand why that was. _

"_Chocolate Frogs, thanks Dad," Teddy yelled when he unwrapped four chocolate frog boxes. He was about open one to eat when his mum took it out of his hand. "Not before breakfast, young man." She told him. She turned her glare to her husband. "Same goes to you, Lupin." Remus and Teddy smiled at each other. They were both chocolate lovers, and if it weren't for Tonks, they would eat it all the time. _

_Soon all the presents were open. _

"_Awe, no more presents." Teddy said a little disappointed. Tonks smiled. _

"_Not quite, love." Teddy and Remus both looked at the pink haired woman. Teddy's hair changed to a dark blue, which meant he was confused. _

"_What do you mean, Mummy?" He asked. Tonks, still smiling, place her hands on her belly. _

"_Well, what would you say about getting a little baby brother or sister for Christmas, of course it you won't get to see them for a few more months, but still…" Tonks trailed off. Remus looked at his wife in shock while Teddy's face lit up. _

"_Mummy, you're going to have a baby?" Teddy asked. Tonks nodded. Teddy began to bounce up and down. "I'm going to be a big brother; I'm going to be a big brother!" He cried. Meanwhile Remus was still looking at his wife in shock. _

"_How long…?" He finally asked, he didn't sound upset, just shocked. _

"_I'm about two months, and I just found out yesterday." Tonks said with a smile, but the smile disappeared for a moment. "You aren't upset, are you?" She asked. _

_A smile spread onto Remus's face. "I couldn't be happier." He said before he pulled his wife into a kiss. Teddy saw this and made a face. _

"_Eww," The five year old cried. The couple pulled apart before they pulled their son into a hug. _

"_Happy Christmas Mummy and Daddy," Teddy whispered. _

"_Happy Christmas, baby boy," Tonks said before she placed a kiss on Teddy's turquoise hair._

"_Happy Christmas, Son." Remus whispered as he too placed a kiss on Teddy's hair. _

_*End of Dream* _

Teddy woke up to a redheaded little girl jumping on his bed. "Happy Christmas, Teddy, did you have any good dreams?" Lily asked with a large smile. Teddy smiled a little.

"Yes, I very good dream." He quickly glanced at the picture of his parents before he turned his attention back to Lily. "Happy Christmas, Lily," Teddy said with a large smile.

The little girl smiled and began to pull him out of bed. "C'mon, time to open presents!" She cried. Teddy chuckled as he picked up a t-shirt and slipped it on and followed the little girl into the living room to open gifts. He stopped for a moment though. "Happy Christmas, Mum and Dad," He said to the picture before Lily dragged him down to the living room. He didn't know it, but two people sat up in heaven, watching over him.

"Happy Christmas, baby boy," Tonks sobbed.

"Happy Christmas, son," Remus whispered softly as he held onto his wife.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I hope you liked it, because it was fun to write.<p> 


End file.
